The Final Year of Pranking
by CrazyWildandProud
Summary: Lily has her own group the Triple Threats, they are the marauders rivals. Watch through Lilys pov the friendly rivalry of the two groups as the TT's complete the list of things they want to do in 7th year. Story much better than summary.  L/J RL/OC SB/OC


**HI everyone! I know long time no update on MNM But I'm planning on getting one maybe two up today. This is my latest chapter fic. I hope you like it and please review if your one of the first five reviewers ( not including r.a.b shoulda lived) you will get special mention or maybe a character about you. I will have send a pm with further info.**

**Disclaimer: I own a bowl of cereal socks two dogs and one frog but no Harry Potter.**

Lily P.O.V

Finally the day had arrived. It was my first day of my last year at Hogwarts. As I passed through the barrier onto the platform for one final time I heard my two best friends screeching "Lily!" I suddenly had the wind knocked out of me as one of my best friends Peyton came barreling into me. Peyton was an inch taller than me and had raven black hair.

"Hey Pey! It's great to see you but could you get off so I could breath?" I gasped.

"Oh yah sorry Lily!" Thankfully my other best friend Jesse had stayed back. She nodded at me the way she does ad I smiled back. Then I heard a voice behind me.

"Ah my beautiful Lily-Flower has arrived." I Knew that voice.

"James!" I screeched and went flying into me He twirled me around happily like a little girl because of my petite size. I was about 5'2 with long fiery red hair and bright green eyes. ames was about 6'3 with unruly black hair that would never lie flat and chocolate brown eyes. I heard my friends gasp. Thats right I didn't tell my friend that we had gotten together. Whoops. James had been chasing me and trying to go out with him since second year and I had turned him down with hate every time.I had finally given in this summer which is a story for another time.

"You owe me three sickles Rouhg." Black I should've known wherever James was the other two marauders were sure to follow. Jesse's personality was a female Sirius Black. She even came from the same background. She was tall about 5'6 with pixie cut blonde hair that had neon blue tips and was always styled. Along with Peyton the three of us were called the Triple Threats, because we had brains, beauty and strength. We had an on going rivalry with the Marauders. Always trying to outdo each other with pranks.

I think it's sweet" Pey said walking up to Remus and giving him a peck on the cheek they had been dating since the middle of last year. Remus was the perfect match for her. The only one who could contain her hyperness sometimes.

"Hey Jesse now its just you and me. Want to team up?" Black said with a suggestive smirk. I guess I should start calling him Sirius now. Jesse got this look of disgust on her face but I knew it was a fake. But Pey squealed

"Oh yes then it would be a story book ending!" SHe liked to read a lot of romance novels especially the ones with happy endings. She had mixed feelings about that one.

Each of the two groups had nicknames and in times of truce like this one we all called each other the names. The asker of the question was Padfoot or Sirius because of his dog animagus. Remus was Moony because he was a werewolf, James was Prongs because he was a stag Jesse was Nightmare, a black she wolf with neon blue tips of her ears, Peyton was JUmpy because she was a little bobcat that was always running around and I was Speckles. A brown doe with white specks along my back. As we were walking we had gotten on the train and were now in our usual compartment. James and I quickly left to go to the heads meeting but when we got back no one had any injuries so it was a success.

"So TT's are you guys ready to do our list?" I asked with mischief.

"You know it! I have it packed away right here." Jesse said

"Well get it out then!" I said now with enthusiasm. As Jesse got out said list I turned to the boys who were watching our exchange very cautiously. I decided to explain.

"Since second year the girls and I have been creating a list of things we wanted to do in our last year. We wrote them down, But not in order of importance or humor like you would think. We put them in order of the things that happen at Hogwarts." They looked shocked but soon accepted that we were one ahead of them already this year.

"First thing on the list" Jesse proclaimed, "run into all the Hufflepuff compartments poke them all with spoons and run out screaming 'the bumble bees are going to sting me!' Then go into the ravenclaw an ask how is a raven like a writing desk and watch them try to come up with the answer and finally go in the the SLytherins his like a snake and say in a creepy whisper, 'we can smell you!'" We burst out laughing. We had come up with that in second year but it was still funny. Also while saying the Slytherin's we had to flick our tongues like a snake. So we went to do that leaving the boys in hysterics.

When we got off the train after our escapades the boys walked to the carriages and held a hand out to us but we declined.

"It is also on the list that we have to run alongside a carriage up to the castle rain or not." I said. Luckily it wasn't raining. We arrived at the castle slightly panting but otherwise okay. When it came time to sing our school song we sang the loudest and the slowest, to the tune of the death march. And Finally when it came to the sorting every name that was called we would make a loud and funny remark about until McGonagall shouted at us to which we replied

"As you wish Aunt Minnie." But we continued anyway. After the feast Dumbledore gave his speech IT started with,

"Now tonight we received Dinner and a show. Thank you to our lovely Gryffindor seventh year girls." At this we stood up on the table bowed and blew kisses to the wolf whistlers while the marauders glared around the Great hall at them. His speech ended with something about going to bed. As we led the first years to the dorms I knew this year was going to be the best of the best...,

**Hello Lovely readers! Yes I know you need a few explanations. At many points in the story Lily will be OOC but still keep a lot of J.K Rowling's personality that she gave her. Second no they will not share a head's dorm. I Think that addresses the main questions but if you have any more please pm me. Also who cried like chest wracking sobs at pt 2? I know I did and I saw it three weeks late because of camp. But it is rumored that J.K will write more books and the kids in the epilogue will be the stars. PLease review and because I'm not above bribing you heard my earlier one so the should be inspiration. Next update will hopefully be in about three weeks because I'm going on vacation but I otherwise the rest of the updates will be about a week apart. Again please review. **

***~*PaDfOoT**


End file.
